Lifty/Gallery
Images of Lifty. General Lifty's Collect Them All Card.png|Lifty's Collect 'em All Card. Lifty and Shifty's Season 1 Intro.gif|Lifty & Shifty's Internet Season 1 intro. Lifty and Shifty's Season 2 Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's Internet Season 2 intro. Lifty and Shifty's TV Season Intro.gif|Lifty & Shifty's TV Season intro. Lifty and Shifty's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png|Lifty & Shifty showing affection for each other. HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty are hungry. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty, ready to go down the chimney. False Alarm 13.png|Lifty & Shifty show off game merchandise. STV1E3.3_I'am_King.gif|Lifty with a shiny crown. Cheesydoesit.png|Lifty and Shifty looking at a pizza. Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 12.02.36 AM.png|Lifty and his brother with white pupils. S4E3 Lifty Smiles.png|Lifty from Buns of Steal. Happy_Tree_Friends_2005_18.png|Lifty with a screwdriver. lifty and shifty.PNG|Lifty and his brother Shifty trying to sell Nutty some jelly beans. Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty & Shifty preparing for something. STV1E12.3 Two thieves.png|Lifty wants to steal Toothy's tortoise. Hqdefault14.jpg|Lifty is so angry. S4E3 BOS Lifty and Shifty.png|Lifty doomed saved by his brother. Brotherly_love_-_Edited.png|Lifty and Shifty hugging. Hey_look,_HTF_in_Gundarr.png|Lifty's cameo in Gundarr. S4E3 BOS Shifty.png|Talk about shooting yourself in the foot. YouTube_Live_13.png|He can be seen behind Giggles. FUTRETTEETRERTCKINFIUSGBUIR84.png|DAT creepy look. Lifty Character.jpg|Lifty. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|They're smirking because they just stole Cro-Marmot's wallet. Sea what found 5.png|Drowned Lifty, solid gold Shifty. Lift.png|Lifty trapped on the meat slicer. Give it a go!.PNG|Lifty and Shifty sell Disco Bear some hair growth formula. STV1E12.3 Elephant is sad.png|Lifty finishes up rebuilding the van while Shifty... supervises, it looks like. Pushed.png|Lifty and his brother steal a treasure chest from Russell. Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 10.15.12 AM.png Deaths Wheelin%27_And_Dealin_LS_death1.jpg Happy_Tree_Friends_Meat_Me_For_Lunch.jpg 2ndTrails15.png Milkin_16.jpg ClAct89.png Actggfhgfh.png RS41.png 97STS.png Imagebright.jpg YouTube_Live_35.png WTracks153.png STV1E1.2 PT2 50.PNG Slicedraccoons.png Iliketrains.png Shifliftdeath.jpg Liftydrowning.png Sleight_73.jpg L5.PNG Deathbylamps.png Tripledeath.png Boiled.jpg HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_27.png STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 80.png STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 5.png S3E7 Wrath of con 5.png S3E11 FrozenRacoon.png False_Alarm_19.png S3E20 BrW59.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 15.png Episodic Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss3.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss4.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss5.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car nosteer.jpg WheelinAndDealinZ_(21).png Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction3.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction4.jpg Empty.jpg Sad.jpg Meat.jpg Sharp.jpg Liftysitting.jpg S1E20_Tired.png Milkin 1.jpg Milkin 2.jpg Milkin 3.jpg Cow Stolen.jpg Milkin 8.jpg Milkin 9.jpg Milkin 10.jpg Milkin 11.jpg Milkin 12.jpg Milkin 13.jpg Milkin 14.jpg Milkin 15.jpg Fallinglifty.png Weirdanglelifty.png Heretosteal.png Comelook.png Smashoutmoney.png Insidesub.png Pushed.png Silentsnickering.png STV1E3.3_I%27am_King.gif Liftysquash.png Liftysurvives.png Goldeyes.png Liftydrowning.png ETS21.png ETS25.png ETS28.png Sleight_6.jpg ETS31.png ETS38.png Sleight 18.jpg Sleight 25.jpg Sleight 26.jpg Sleight 27.jpg Sleight 28.jpg Sleight 29.jpg Sleight 30.jpg Sleight 31.jpg Sleight 32.jpg Sleight 33.jpg Sleight 34.jpg Sleight 35.jpg Sleight 46.jpg Sleight 48.jpg Sleight 49.jpg Sleight 53.jpg Sleight 71.jpg STV1E5.2_Found_the_magic_lamp.png AW24.png AW40.png LiftyShiftyLampIdea.png AW91.png Armsoff.png AW172.png AW178.png AW185.png AW200.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 1.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 2.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 3.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 4.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 5.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 9.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 11.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 12.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png Hqdefault23.jpg 2ndGTB81.png Runningpast.png Scubacoons.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground1.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground2.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground3.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground4.png S3E11 Lifty & Shifty.png S3E11_SwSk7.png S3E11_SwSk11.png S3E11_SwSk12.png S3E11_Swelter_Skelter_Snow.png S3E11_That_Grin.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 1.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 2.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 3.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 5.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 6.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 8.png S4E3_BOS_Shifty.png S4E3_Rivetedfoot.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 12.png S4E3_Myfeet!.png S4E3_Buns_of_Steal_15.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries